


Mr Right

by S_Faith



Series: Dribbles of Drabbles [2]
Category: Bridget Jones's Diary - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-10
Updated: 2008-12-10
Packaged: 2019-03-18 05:13:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13674954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/S_Faith/pseuds/S_Faith
Summary: Prompt: wedding.





	Mr Right

She looks in the mirror, filled with a sudden, inexplicable uncertainty. She’s always been free-spirited, addicted to fun; the man whose ring she wears is solid, sensible and mature. It doesn’t mean she doesn’t think of the aberration, the exciting, fashionable, world-wise man with whom she’d had a passionate fling, and she thinks, _What if I’ve been wrong?_

She loves this rock-steady man, though; she always has, and knows deep in her heart that she’s chosen well. In the long run, she would rather have the tortoise than the hare, anyway.

There’s a knock on the door. “Darling,” calls his voice. “It’s time.”

Pam Jones smiles, all doubt gone. Time to get married all over again.


End file.
